marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Yondu Udonta (Earth-199999)
, | Relatives = Unnamed parents; Peter Quill (adopted son) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = Bald | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = Cybernetic Fin | Citizenship = Centaurian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Privateer; former battle slave | Education = | Origin = Centaurian | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = James Gunn; Nicole Perlman | First = Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic Vol 1 1 | Death = | Quotation = He may have been your father, boy, but he wasn't your daddy. | QuoteSource = Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (film) | Speaker = Yondu Udonta | HistoryText = Yondu was the leader of a faction of Ravagers that in 1988 captured Peter Quill when Quill was a young boy. Yondu was supposed to deliver the boy to Ego just as he had delivered various other children, but he decided to keep Quill after he found out that Ego had been killing the children. Yondu then raised Peter as his own while keeping him safe from the other Ravagers, but the act of kidnapping children for Ego had already made Yondu and his faction outcasts from the other Ravagers who felt that they had violated the Ravager code. Yondu trained Quill from a young age to steal for him and when he was of age, Quill was sent on many dangerous missions to find and retrieve artifacts. One such mission was to find the Orb of Morag. He was meant to get money from a Broker on Xandar but when he was told that Quill had not sold him the Orb in fear that it was too dangerous he went out in search of Quill. After a game of "cat and mouse", Yondu met up with Quill once more. Yondu was convinced by Quill to help in battle against Ronan's forces and save Xandar. After the battle, Yondu was tricked by Quill and given a second orb that actually contained a troll doll from Quill's ship. When Yondu discovered the trick, he started to laugh. When the Sovereign race approached Yondu to capture the Guardians for the team's recent defiance of them, Yondu contemplated letting the team go when he found the crashed Milano with only Rocket, Groot and Nebula on board, but his crew rebelled against him and destroyed the fin he used to control his yaka arrow. Most of those loyal to Yondu were subsequently thrown out of an airlock, while he and Rocket were imprisoned and Groot was forced to act as the Ravagers' 'mascot'. Yondu was freed when one of the mutineers, Kraglin Obfonteri, turned on the other Ravagers and delivered a prototype control fin to him, giving him back the use of his deadly Yaka arrow. Yondu and Rocket then laid waste to the ship and mutineers before escaping with Kraglin and Groot straight to Ego to save the other Guardians of the Galaxy. In the course of the confrontation with Ego, Groot and Rocket referred to him as another Guardian for his role in helping them stop Ego's plan. After Ego's destruction, Yondu used Rocket's final aero pack and spacesuit to save Quill, using the jetpack himself to get Quill to safety but giving Quill the spacesuit so that Quill could survive until rescued. With Ego defeated, the Guardians gave Yondu a Ravager funeral, in which Quill acknowledged Yondu as his true father figure. | Powers = | Abilities = Leadership: Yondu has led an unruly group of criminals for decades, through strength of will, guile, and deadly force. Pilot: Aside from commanding a colossal carrier ship, Yondu's skills as a pilot allow him to effectively pilot armed scout ships into combat. Arrow Mastery: Yondu's primary sidearm is a Yaka arrow that he can expertly control the velocity and direction of with a series of high pitched whistles, conveyed to the Yaka arrow via a head-mounted controller. His control, and the responsiveness of this weapon, is such that he can command it to pierce dozens of individual targets in seconds. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Prototype Control Fin * Yaka Arrow Controller | Transportation = | Weapons = * Yaka Arrow | Notes = * Michael Rooker portrayed Yondu in the films Guardians of the Galaxy and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. | Trivia = * Writer and director James Gunn wrote the role of Yondu exclusively for Rooker, but Rooker still had to audition to persuade Marvel Studios. | Links = }} ru:Йонду Удонта (199999) Category:Leaders Category:Udonta Family Category:Pirates Category:Suicide